Conventionally, a shaping device that shapes a shaped object using inkjet heads (3D printer) has been known. In such a shaping device, a shaped object is shaped by layering plural ink layers formed by the inkjet heads, for example.
In a case of shaping a shaped object using inkjet heads, a shaped object colored with various colors can be shaped by using ink for coloring as materials of the shaping. By drawing various letters and patterns on a surface of a shaped object, the shaped object can be decorated in a variety of ways.
Further, when a shaped object is to be shaped as above, a light-reflective region (for example, a white region) may be formed within the shaped object, and colored regions may be formed surrounding this region. By configuring as above, various colors can be expressed, similarly to a case of printing on a white sheet of paper upon printing using an inkjet printer that prints two-dimensional images.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2015-147328 A is a document which describes a shaping method for forming a colored region around a light-reflective region, and is an application filed by the present inventor. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2015-147328 A, the inventor proposed an invention for supplementing an ink density by using supplementary ink at portions where an ink density of a colored layer is not sufficient by a sole use of colored ink.